


JonDami week 2019

by GoddessofRoyalty



Category: DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr: JonDami Week, Tumblr: JonDami Week 2019, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-21 14:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofRoyalty/pseuds/GoddessofRoyalty
Summary: Fics I did for JonDami week





	1. Day 2: Secret Relationship/Protective

**Author's Note:**

> I am only doing about 3 of the days (too busy to force inspiration), but it's easier to post them as one thing. 
> 
> One's serious, one's fluffy, and one's cracky - so enjoy massie tone-changes between them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Secret relationship/protective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did both. Also this is set like just as they get together. 
> 
> This is partially based off the old Young Justice comics and the amount of times Conner was ready to just throw-down with a person because they said something slightly mean to Tim.

It wasn’t that Jon hated being invited to the galas. He did like the excuse to see Damian, especially an excuse to see him as _Damian_ and not _Robin._ He just also didn’t super love the restricting suit he had to wear or the fact that Damian put on a façade about him that was so similar to how he was when Jon first met him and nothing like how Jon knows he can actually be like.

He gets that the attempts to keep everyone at arms-length is part of Damian’s responsibility of protecting his whole family’s secret identities. Much like how Jon has to be careful not to throw the ball too hard when playing with the other kids at school.

Much like how they have to pretend they’re just a step above acquaintances and not… whatever it is they actually are.

Still it’s good to see Damian and Jon is allowed to stick close to him the whole time considering he doesn’t know anyone else apart from their two families. So he does.

“See you got you puppy following you around,” one of the other guests sneer. He’s about the same age as Damian, maybe a little older, but taller than Jon. And Jon’s sure he’s seen him before but doesn’t know his name. Damian not bothering to introduce him to most of the other children and they rarely introduce themselves to him either.

“What of it?” Damian says, sounding bored and better-than-you.

“Why don’t you shoo him off and come outside with us,” another of the boys who Jon similarly hasn’t been introduced to says.

“I’m not going to just _leave_ my father’s event.”

“Please you really think nobody notices all the times you suddenly vanish the middle of them?” They both tense at that. Because Jon has been there at times were Damian has gotten bored of a party or had a notification that some test he was running has completed and just left to do his duties as Robin instead. He’s pretty sure Damian does it when he isn’t around as well and if they’ve figured it out they’re both in some pretty big trouble.

He glances to Damian to see how he’s going to play it. As much as they’ve now established that there isn’t a ‘leader’ between them, Damian knows how to handle rich-people and galas better than Jon. So Jon will follow his lead.

“What on earth are you talking about?” Damian says after forcing himself to relax and putting on the persona of spoilt rich kid back on.

“Come on, you can tell us,” they press and Jon doesn’t know how long they can actually bluff their way out of it. “You smoke or something and don’t want Wayne to know? Or maybe you have a girl you sneak out with?”

So they haven’t possibly figured out that Damian, and by extension his family, are doing more for Gotham than whatever it is rich people do.

Instead they think Damian smokes or has a girlfriend. That’s… better right?

Damian gives a snort. “Do you really think I would be so stupid as to think I could hide something like that from my father? Or that I’d have some secret girlfriend?”

“Of course,” one of the other boys say looking at Jon and Jon kind of understands what Damian means when he says he should be more ‘assertive’ because knowing their names would be nice right now. “You don’t have a secret girlfriend, you have a secret boyfriend.”

Oh _great_ , they were in trouble now. They still hadn’t told either of their parents about… whatever they were, based mostly on the fact they hadn’t figured out _what they were_. And sure the push to keep it for a bit longer mostly came from Damian but Jon had gone along with it easily enough because he didn’t really want to explain to his parents that he _maybe-kindof_ had feelings for Damian and they were _maybe-kindof_ dating.

“What the puppy?” one of the other boys say and they were in _so much_ trouble.

“You have no proof,” Damian immediately snaps and Jon is kind of happy to let him deal with this.

“We don’t need proof. Just need to tell the right reporter and suddenly everyone will be talking about how Wayne’s youngest is _gay_ and won’t that just do his business wonders?”

Jon does catch Damian lunging and he could have probably stopped the fist from connecting into the other boy’s face but it would have required using speed that he’s strongly prohibited from when not being ‘superboy’.

“You little shit!” the boy says a second after recovering and _Robin_ could have dodge the hand coming back at retaliation but _Damian Wayne_ shouldn’t be able to so Damian takes the fall and some criminal will likely have his anger at having to taken out on their faces.

“Hey!” Jon says standing in front of Damian because he’s not going to just stand there and let them hurt his maybe-boyfriend.

“What you going to defend him puppy?”

Jon kind of can’t believe his life reached the point where he’s seriously trying to think what level of strength he can put behind his punch in defence of his maybe-boyfriend without accidently outing himself as _Superboy._ And sure he always had to deal with the secret identity thing but everything is even more complicated now.

“All of you enough!” The other boys all kind of freeze and Jon turns around to see Conner standing there, arms crossed. And Jon can see the Superboy underneath the classes and ill-fitting suit.

“Shit,” Damian mumbles.

“Dad wants you,” Conner says to Jon and _great_ his dad probably heard everything. He’s in so much trouble. “And you’re brother wants you?”

“What one?” Damian grumbles, picking himself off the ground.

“Dick.”

The other boys laugh and that gets Conner’s attention back onto them, “and you lot better hope Mr Wayne doesn’t find out about this or tell your parents where you’re sneaking off too.”

It’s apparently enough to cause the other boys to scatter, leaving just the two of them with Conner.

“You can stop acting like a mature adult now,” Damian grumbles and Jon’s just glad he’s taking his bruised ego from taking the fall out on Conner and not him.

“You can stop getting into actual fights at your dad’s events,” Conner replies, but does relax somewhat. 

“Tt, whatever,” Damian snaps, “I’m going to go see what Grayson needs.”

He storms off and there’s a beat before Conner says, “we need to go warn Dick he’s coming.”

“Why?”

“Because Dick doesn’t know he ‘wants’ him and it’s only fair to give him the heads up.”

“You lied!?” Did that mean Jon’s dad hadn’t asked for him either? Possibly didn’t even know what was happening?

“Well… yeah. I had to get you two out of there somehow and that was the easiest way,” Conner says with a shrug. “Seriously though, what was that about?”

“They started it!” Technically Damian had been the one to escalate it into violence but it was only in retaliation to what they had said.

“That doesn’t matter,” Conner said. “Look, I get it okay, it’s hard not to want to protect them seeing they have no powers and everything but we cannot afford any tabloids looking at us too closely. Our secret identity protection is _glasses_. Clark’s job gives us an excuse to be at places like this but if we get caught throwing a guy across the room ‘cause he said something mean to them, well it’s not just our identities that are on the line.”

Jon already knows everything Conner is saying, and he feels guilty for what he did. He just also doesn’t know what else he was supposed to do – he couldn’t just stand there and let them be mean to his maybe-boyfriend. Hell he couldn’t of let them be mean when Damian was just his friend.

Conner sighs, “I know everything around them seems to just be overly-complicated and stupidly confusing at the best of times. And I know telling you not to hang around him is not going to work, but at least try to keep a low profile, as hard as that is with all these cameras around.”

Conner gives an ‘all-clear’ sign across the room and Jon looks in the direction he sent it to see Tim seamlessly return the conversation he was having without showing any sign of catching it apart from a shift in his grip on his drink that Damian taught Jon means ‘message received’ in bat-code. And maybe Conner does understand how complicated this all is for Jon right now.

“Thanks, can we not tell dad about this though?”

“Wish I could do that for you but Clark already knows, I wasn’t lying about the him wanting you bit,” Conner says giving him a sympathetic look because they both know Jon was in so much trouble.

Hopefully he isn’t grounded for forever for this.


	2. Day 4: Puberty exploration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is part of my verse where Dick and Jason take over the sex-education of the younger Robins. Thus it’s my more cracky one of the three. 
> 
> Also Jon calls Jason what he does because he hasn’t actually been corrected and told Jason’s first name.
> 
> Warning: some very heavy petting between teenagers

The Wayne manor is huge. And with that largeness it provides a level of privacy that they can find rarely elsewhere. Jon's parents place is not small per-say but it's small enough that there's a risk of being walked into or overheard at any point, their base contains security measures that cannot be turned off without a visit from either or both their fathers and various recording devices tied to them.

The manor though? There are rooms in there that haven't been even visited for years. Whole wings that have been closed up apparently generations ago and only wandered through to check that nothing structurally damaging has happened. Which means the two of them can sneak a TV into one of them and know that they will likely be left undisturbed.

Which means the two of them can get a privacy that's rare with their families the way they are. Far enough away that Jon’s dad probably won't hear and secluded enough that Damian's hasn't put any security measures in it.

The privacy bolsters their confidence.

The privacy is where they first kissed. And where they first are doing whatever it is they are doing.

It's not that Jon has no idea - he's very aware of the weight of Damian on his lap and the feel of Damian's lips against his. It's just... he doesn't really know where this is going nor what exactly what they are doing should be called.

It's nice. Very nice. He doesn't know where Damian learned to kiss so well but it is a skill his boyfriend certainly has. One that makes Jon follow his lead and still find himself blown away when Damian's tongue does _whatever it is_ that makes it feel that good.

Damian presses closer to him and Jon knows he will be feeling Jon's erection growing in response to it. But that's okay because he can feel Damian is hard as well - it pressed between their stomachs as Damian shifts his hips so they both get that bit more friction.

Jon doesn't know how Damian knows to move his hips like that but he sure isn't complaining about it.

He wraps his hands around Damian's hips to hold him close and follow the rhythm and Damian just kisses that bit _harder_ and it's quickly becoming the good kind of _too much_.

And suddenly there's something raining down on their heads.

And suddenly Damian is looking five kinds of angry. Which doesn't make sense because Jon was pretty sure he was enjoying it as well.

"Todd!" Damian basically roars and then his weight is no longer on Jon's lap. The sounds of two footsteps echoing away follow shortly after.

Jon blinks and tries to bring his thoughts back. Looking down he finds the 'rain' was in fact various brands of condom and small packets of lube. Then he remembers that Todd was one of Damian's older brothers. And- _oh_. _Oh no._

Apparently their private hidden getaway isn't as private as they had through.

Apparently they had been found out making out.

And Jon will have to face these people again. Sure Todd doesn’t spend that much time around the manor but he is still Damian's big brother and by the assessment Damian had given Jon of him would likely tell the others.

Oh no.

Is there a way for him to just sneak out?

No that wouldn't be right.

He has to face whatever it was that was going to come from it. Hope that they're not denied their hidden room.

He can hear Damian's voice through the mansion, a familiar background noise to his life now and one that normally brings him comfort. He knows how to track it though and soon enough he's in the kitchen where Dick is holding what looks like one of Damian's knives as he stands between both Damian and Todd.

"I was just trying to make sure they were being safe," Todd says from the other side of the table where he's wrapping up a wound that looks pretty fresh.

"You were trying to humiliate us!" Damian yells, his face bright red and mortified. Something Jon can well feel as well.

"Jason, Damian," Dick says, voice purposely calm. He's tense though and then he sees Jon. "Jon."

"Hi?" He tries to sound sure but his voice comes out a squeak and he's pretty sure his face is as red as Damian's still is.

Damian is quick to his side, grabbing his hand and trying to drag him away. "Let's go, I don't want to be around the menace any longer than I have to be."

"Hey!" Todd protests and Jon fights Damian's grip a little because they shouldn't just run away from this. They will only get in more trouble if they flee instead of owning up to it.

"Come on," Damian snaps and Jon can see the stress and humiliation in his eyes. He glances over at Dick because just because Damian wants to leave doesn't necessarily mean he's allowed to.

"We'll talk about this later okay little D?" Dick says with a reassuring smile, although Jon can see that Damian's eyes are anywhere but his brother’s as the hand keeps tugging at him. "But you can go for now."

"Fine," Damian mutters, "just leave Todd out of it."

Jon's hand is tugged at again and this time he follows it. They don't head back to their room but out to the gardens and Jon knows he should probably leave now.

"Sorry about him," Damian mutters once they are into the gardens. Still refusing to take his eyes from the ground.

"It's okay - they're you're brothers."

"Tt, they're morons who think they need to give me the talk instead of Father."

"They care about you."

Damian glances up at him because he knows he can't actually argue it.

"I should go, talk tomorrow?" Jon says after its clear Damian won't continue the conversation.

"Yes." There's another awkward moment before Damian moves forward to give him a small kiss that Jon returns.  

“I… uh… should go,” Jon says when they break. He waits for Damian to give a nod before flying back home. Hopefully Dick hasn’t already called their dads and told them what happened.  

Hopefully Dick hasn’t called Jon’s _mum_ and told her what happened.  


	3. Day 5: Young Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the fluffy one. 
> 
> Okay so I think we can all safely say I really like to play Tim/Kon and Jon/Dami off against each other. But like… it’s so fun.

Watching the two pairs of boys do the same dance at different spots is entertaining for Lois. Certainly more interesting than the ‘maybe space-debris, maybe the first ship of an invasion fleet’ analysis that has Bruce and Clark’s complete focus and led their pleasant afternoon family gathering into the Batcave.

Tim and Conner were already there, Tim technically the one that had told Bruce that he _might want to check out the read-out_ before returning his attention back onto his own case that Lois admits seems actually interesting from the snippets of information that she catches on his screen. She doesn’t know how Conner is involved but he’s there hovering over Tim’s shoulder.

There had been a stiffness to him when they had first came down to the cave – a weariness about Bruce’s general dislike of non-family members in his space that resides even after everything. Time and Bruce’s lack of apparent reaction had calmed whatever nerves Conner had had though and he returned to the easy-relaxed familiarity with Tim and Tim’s method.

They’re intimate Lois knows; the fact so clear in their movements. Which is a weird thought because despite the fact she doesn’t consider Conner her son or even necessarily Clarks, she does consider him Jon’s brother.

So she distracts herself with the fact that Bruce has to know, and that the fact that nothing’s changed despite how long it’s been perfectly clear means he’s given his blessing. Either silently or actually.

A slightly reassuring factor considering the earlier steps to the same dance being done on the other side of the cave by her son and Bruce’s latest Robin.

Sure the two boys like to act like they’re not. But despite all the hours they successfully spent undercover their attempts to hide it and fact Lois is keener than most reveal their guilt.

It’s in the way they gravitate towards each other and then jump back as if burned.

It’s in the way their hands keep finding excuses to touch with said excuses excessively signposted.

It’s in the way they keep glancing across the cave at their father’s as if waiting for the cue to perform the ‘totally just friends’ show.

It’s cute in a silly, nostalgic kind of way. Lois remembers being that age and the excitement-fear-thrill of first love. The want to keep is hidden and secret from fear of retribution mixed with the want to be with the person that’s making your heart feel this thing that it never has before.

A milestone in life that her son has hit.

She knows if they manage to stay together they’ll eventually get to the steps that their predecessors are currently doing. Which is a slightly terrifying thought when it comes to her son but there’s still a lot of time until then. Still a lot of earlier steps in the dance for the two to learn before they move on to the one their brothers are up to.

She watches as Jon goes for the slightly forward attempt at a sideways hug as they sit next to each other and it’s only because Damian catches her gaze just as he goes to relax into it that he freezes and pushes the other boy away instead.

Lois feels to blame for the anxious back-step Jon does. Suddenly worried he’s stepped on his romantic-dance-partner’s feet. So she turns her attention away and feigns interest on the routine-conversation of whether a space-probe would be sufficient exploration or if an actual League member should see if the earth is being attacked again.

She waits five minutes before hazarding a glance to see if her ploy worked. It seems to have with the boys sitting comfortable close, their hands both mysteriously hidden behind the chair. They are still on high-alert, ready to jump away at a moment’s indication of attention possibly on them, but they are as content as they can be at this point in the dance.

Content and likely oblivious to how many people have done the same routine before them.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is goddessofroyalty


End file.
